


The Periwinkle Potion

by Bibikitten224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Severus, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Lingerie, Lust Potion/Spell, Manipulation, Masturbation, Oblivious Dumbledore, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibikitten224/pseuds/Bibikitten224
Summary: Professor Snape tests out his new potion during detention.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RE WRITTEN, I feel much better about this version, please give it a read!!! Un beta’d will be going over to find more mistakes over time, and adding tags this will probably be more than one chapter, I already have an idea for the next one!!!
> 
> Please review. It really does inspire me to keep going. The reason I posted this was because of reviews from my other story ♡

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters used in this fic. They belong to the great and powerful JK Rowling Potions class. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX————————————————————————————Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That will be 20 points and detention, Miss Granger, What have I told you about helping Longbottom!" Snape all but stormed over eyes narrowed, lip curled.

The witch known as Hermione Granger opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "No, do not respond, that was a rhetorical question you, silly girl" The last word 'girl' vibrating through her skull. She was at least 19 due to the timeturner usage in her third year. She was a women. Why couldn't he see that. 'Why did she even care? _'Maybe it was the dream that you had last night, you know the one where you were tied to a chair and fingered till you orgasmed_

Those hands of his large and long, she imagined doing wonderful things to her. _Now is not the time!_ Hermione thought to herself. His voice laced in disdain continued.

  
"You will be here at 7pm sharp after dinner, Miss Granger and you will not like the consequences if you are late" Snape sneered his nose down at her. Everyone sat watching, turning his eyes sharply to the onlookers he barked “Class dismissed! I expect all papers in by Wednesday, or else, now leave all of you”

Everyone scrambled out of their seats in record time. Her friends stood by the door waiting for her, "Do not be late" he said quietly so only she could hear. "I won't be" she replied angrily, glaring at him, before grabbing her bag and storming out the door. Passing by her friends waiting for her in the hall.

Had she looked back she would of seen the dark glittering eyes of her potion professor trail after her.

 _What dream?_ He wondered. He had slipped into her mind for a second, she had blushed at whatever she had been thinking about, leaving a charming flush on her cheeks, at first he thought it was in anger, but the slight dilation of pupils, no the girl was aroused by something. She glared at him like he was the cause of her discomfort. And left in a huff. He would see her later tonight, maybe he could 'accidentally' slip into her mind again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She wasn't late, at least she didn't believe she was, the tempus charm read 6:59 when she knocked on the door, she entered when no one responded. The room was empty.  
  
"Demands I be here on time or face consequences, yet he isn't even here, what a git"

She murmered to herself, placing her book bag by her Preferred desk chair. A folded piece of parchment and a vial were sitting at her desk. She picked the letter up cautiously, it had a familiar spiky script in black ink. She read it out quietly to herself

" ** _Your detention Miss Granger will consist of two tasks, first task , you will drink this potion I personally created, then you will write a essay on what the effects are, I have already had this cleared with the Headmaster... before you get started_**...

she hissed angrily "That arse" Not bothering to read the rest, she tossed it away. had she bothered to read on she would of found a post script about how much potion to take, but in her frustration Hermione didnt see this. Normally she wouldn't have thrown away the letter. But she was also angry and still slightly aroused, stupid professor of hers making her feel this way. she blamed her anger and frustration on the fact she hadn’t had time to change clothes after dinner, she really wished she had put on a pair of knickers. It was drafty in the dungeon and she just wanted this over with.

This was her First mistake.

Hermione picked up the potion, glancing at it briefly. She couldn't really tell what it could be and it worried her. It was a rather pretty potion. She thought. Twisting it into the lights to view it better, A periwinkle blue of sorts, it sparkled in the glass vial with a sort of shimmer. She had to drink it, Professor Snape had said that Dumbledore cleared it. Would he really lie about that? He may be a jerk but he's still a teacher. She sighed, and unstoppered the lid"might as well get this over with" she affirmed out loud and drank it down in one gulp.

Her Second mistake.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, her Professor was still in the classroom, silly chit thought he wouldn't be here to see his potion at work'? It was one he was rather proud of, he hoped that it could help with the after affects of the cruciartius curse. It would he knew, to some extent. But he needed to test what it would do to a patient not suffering from the nerve damaging curse. As he himself did, there was a chance it could effect her, differently. 

He couldn’t believe when she tossed the note away. She was his best student, and she didn’t finish reading the instructions he left for her. he had disillusioned himself, sitting at his desk right in front. He straightened up and nearly swore when she just up and swallowed the whole potion. So much for brightest witch of her age. If only she had read the bloody instructions Hopefully he wouldn't have to come to the rescue He would watch first, see what it would do, he knew it wouldn't be lethal. Probably just increase the effects, one of the best things he found for the Cruciatus curse was warmth. So he created potion that could envelop the body in a warm cocoon. It was a rather pleasant feeling, Miss Granger would perhaps become very hot. Very soon.

————————————————————————

It was sweet, surprisingly, salty, Like one of her favorite deserts. sea salt, dark chocolate and caramel. she actually moaned at the flavor. and licked her lips clean. She wanted more. Wishing she hadn’t downed in so quickly, From what she knew of professor snape his potions were usually revolting, he wouldn't normally care about the taste. As long as the potion did as it was supposed to. How in Merlins name had he done it? "What have you brewed professor"

she whispered surprised, shifting on her feet, other than feeling a slight warmth in her chest she didn’t feel any different. “Right then might as well write down this observation" She pulled out a notebook and pen, no reason to waste her good parchment and quills on such a task as this. Ripping a page out, She wrote her name down and made columns in which to put categories.

Color of the potion, periwinkle blue, it had silvery sparkles that shimmered in the light, pixie wings? She jotted the word down, It didn't smell like anything she had smelled before, she couldn't place it. It also didn’t Smell remotely how it tasted either. She found that weird She wrote Unknown smell. 

"The taste" she said out loud after writing the words. the taste... she licked her lips again. Touching them with a finger as they tingled "delicious" she subconsciously wrote the word, her face flushed, she shook her head scratching the word out. then anxiously, Swiping a hand across her forehead frowning when she found it slightly damp.

When exactly had she become so hot? And in the dungeons at that. it was never hot down here, usually she had to wear layers to keep warm. It had been cooler earlier also, She figured it was a symptom.

feelings of warmth and heat flashes? she wrote down, before she unbuttoned her cloak and pulled it off. She noticed Her lips still tingled she touched them again with her tongue and flinched lightly. "Sensitivity to sensations" she breathed outloud slightly breathless. Her skin, was starting to prickle slightly, not painful but, uncomfortably against her blouse..

she finally noticed to her absolute horror that her nipples had grown hard and a throbbing ached began in her core. She whimpered in confused arousal, her feelings of being horny before, were nothing like this, this was scary, and powerful. The blouse was becoming too much, she darted her head around making sure the door was closed, throwing caution to the wind, she grabbed the bottom of her blouse and yanked it over her head. Tossing it on the ground, Hermione ran her hands over her arms, it helped, her skin wasn't feeling as bad, but still the feeling was building inside her. 

——————————————————————————-

He watched the young women stand up from her chair, and divest herself of her blouse leaving her in just her bra and skirt. He allowed himself the privilege to view her in such a state, He had known that she would be feeling uncomfortably hot, he didn't however interpret she would strip down to her skivys. _Lovely_ though she was a sight to behold,

Little Miss Granger was definitely not so little any more, Her bra was almost the same color as the potion he brewed. Also a delicate lace material, very sexy, and sweet, not what he expected from the uptight Gryffindor. He observed somewhat bemused. He wondered if she wore matching knickers. 

Her breast were bigger than he had assumed, They heaved in time with her panting, jiggling slightly. Her nipples were hard, He could see their imprint through the thin fabric. He also knew from experience, hardening nipples, as a symptom. This wasn't the first time he's used the potion. That would be dreadfully stupid... that she could think he would test a brand new potion on a student. He nearly scuffed out loud at the thought.

He did however notice that her hands were shaking slightly. It had only been three minutes since she drank the potion. Faster responses than his own. But then, she did drink twice the amount she should have. The dosage was a bit too high, She really should have read the description, this was an outcome that he hadn’t planned for tonight, not that he was really complaining, he pressed a hand against his growing member. 

She was taking off her bra, revealing small pink nipples hard and aching, she stroked them lightly whimpering her eyes closing shut, a sob tumbling from her mouth. His eyes narrowed That wouldn't do. He had only wanted to see her squirm a little bit, he didn’t want to see her cry. He actually hated it when women cried, unless they were in a throes of passion.

"what do I do". she whispered quietly she was shaking starting to hyperventilate, she sat back in the chair, holding herself. He sighed out loud. No this 'wouldn't do at all', her feared reactions was not what was planned. Maybe a little warmth, slight arousal, a small side affect, some embarrassment, but not fear, and not pain, he may be many things, but a true sadist wasn't one. Sure a little power play, finding pleasure in pain could be fun, but if anything, when it came to sex he was a sensualist. He knew to nullify the potion was the light up some nerve endings. what part of the body carried the most nerves? Oh he would enjoy this. Sure there was probably another way, simple cooling charm? He had never tried it on himself, but seeing her in such a way.. set fire to his blood. His cock pressed insistently against the placket of his trousers. He stood from his seat and silently released the spell hiding him, she gave a squeak of fright at seeing him stalking towards her. staring down at her, She trembled before him, doe eyed and quivering, it was hard to pretend it didn’t effect him. 

"Tell me Miss Granger, he drawled as if nothing was amiss, as if her tears didn't affect him, as if she wasn’t sitting there in just her skirt. "What are the symptoms you are experiencing rightnow"

She stared up at him from her chair, eyes dialated still. Her body throbbing, she moaned lightly. "Hot and Sensitive, too much sensitivity, it hurts” she spoke almost too quietly for him to hear. 

“yes.. I see. He continued in a lecturing tone. "Sensitivity and heat are normal reactions. The potion was created to help those with nerve damage from the Cruciatus curse. He paused, his eyes perusing her from head to toe, . His brow lifting, “it seems that you’ve taken more than the required dosage, you were only supposed to drink half, how much did you drink Miss Granger I did leave instructions” he finished with a taunting drawl his dark eyes stared into hers.

  
Her voice seemed lost to her. She just looked up at him in a sort of dawning horror. "The note" she gasped.. oh how could she be so stupid. He nodded then continued. His voice a low purr "Its possible you'll continue to grow so sensitive that any fabric on you will feel like needles, I'm afraid, your skin will feel unpleasant for a while, I wonder if that would be a fitting punishment for he paused eyes boring into hers “for not following the rules”

Hermione shook her head, eyes pleading, she all but had her hands up to pray for his help. "I'm sorry Professor for throwing the paper away, I wasn't in the right state of mind, I was upset and I made a mistake, please help me"

Hermione wasnt a fan of begging people for things, it made her feel small, but this was becoming too much for her to handle. That stupid dream really made her irrational, of course there was a dosage to a potion, it was a large vial, usually something that size would of been around 3 doses, but in her frustration at Snape, and needing to eat dinner, but being unable run upstairs to change... it had left her in a tizzy. Then the one she was frustrated about, wasn’t even here to deal out the detention.

She seemed sincere about the note, he nodded “You were very lucky that this wasn’t more than double the dosage, I think your blood may have boiled if that had been the the case from the amount of heat” he continued

“Very well, there is one.. he paused "antidote however I'm not sure if you would be willing to try it"

he trailed off, his hand stroked her lightly down her exposed shoulder, goosebumps prickled, she shivered at the touch. But didnt move away. His fingers felt cool against her heated skin, even if the touch had first been unwelcoming, it felt amazing, like a cool cloth against heat exhausted skin.

"What, What do I need to do” Hermione whispered softly, looking up at him, Severus Snape glanced down at the trembling young woman. And sighed pulling his hand back and crossing his arms. "It requires that I touch you Miss Granger, his voice rumbled. "I must touch you intimately"

——————————————————————————-

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. but the tingling was becoming more painful, to think this would be happening, right after she had dreamt about him just last night. It really was becoming too much, the tingling she was experiencing felt like pinpricks. When he had touched her, she had felt a instance of relief, he could be lying, but why would he, was he actually interested in her, in that way?

She was now of age, older even, because of the time turner, she had never been ’with’ anyone, even Krum she had only kissed a few times, if this was the only way, then why not. Just one problem.

"please sir I need help but I" heat bloomed across her cheeks and chest "I' don't, I've never" she stuttered. He sighed wiping a tear away carelessly with his finger. "I am not a kind man Miss Granger, but I will not harm you, I won’t take your virginity, _this night_. He added softly in his mind. “I will only help give you some relief” He lightly stroked his finger down her cheek. It was cool and felt lovely against her heated skin.

She nodded, yes, this was the right choice, and it didn’t seem like he meant to harm her, wouldn’t take her her virginity, said he wouldn’t, she believed him, she would let him continue. She felt the need to close her eyes and nuzzle his fingers. This was actually happening. 

He took her chin lightly in his grip turning her face upward towards his. His eyes dark and serious. "Do you consent? understand this is somewhat dubious, but it's either this or ride out the pain" His eyes searched her face looking for any doubt. With a large sigh she nodded "Yes.. I consent to you helping me “ Please sir" her lips were parted and tempting. his nostrils flared.

Those words woke something in him he had kept buried. it had been years since he let his sexual dominant side free, but this slip of a women, this head strong, passionate student of his. He wanted to dominate her. Grabbing the back of her hair in a fist he tilted her head back. Trailing his lips against her neck in a light caress. She gave a squeak of surprise, his tongue darting to catch the quickening pulse against her neck. She arched against him keening lightly. he chuckled darkly, his smile she could feel against her neck.

”don’t worry I will take good care of you” she shivered at his wording and again at his stroking seeking fingers "Yes, you are very sensitive". Saying the words she had spoken out loud "What else could possibly be too sensitive, I wonder". He mocked. His fingers trailed down lower, skimming her stomach down to her knee.. flicking her skirt up carelessly. He would find out "Please" she sobbed breathlessly. Her legs trembled at his touch. Her thighs were slick with moisture, and no fabric covering her

“Oh my what's this? no knickers, you've been a naughty girl Miss Granger”, He didn't know whether to be upset or aroused. Perhaps both. He had wanted to see what knickers she had on. Were they a matching set? This would however work in his favor, she was bare other than a small bushel of hair above her mons,

He was glad to see she wasn’t fully shaved, her clit peaked out behind its hood already it wouldn’t take much to set her off He slid a finger up her slit. Gathering the moisture there, missing her clit on purpose, before bringing his hand up to her face. His other hand still gripping her tangle of curls, tilted her head back. he painted her lips with her cream as if applying a lipbalm

"Tell me Miss Granger, do you go without wearing knickers often, or was this a special occasion? did you not have knickers on during class”He chuckled darkly “if I had touched where you were sitting earlier would I have found moisture there?

She shook her head, lips pursed and face flushed, she couldn't tell him she had ruined the pair she had been wearing earlier when she had thoughts of him. How could she? She had taken them off before potions, and had planned to get a fresh pair but was held up do to head girl duties. the dainty fabric in question were bundled up in the pocket of her robes."Its no matter" sliding his hands round her waist he lifted her to sit on top of the desk, he lifted her like she weighed as much as the paper she had been writing on. the paper in question sitting under her bum now, He was much stronger than his sallow appearance made it seem.

He stepped to just the side of her, his hand stroking her mons "were you hoping one of those boys would get a whiff of your pussy? I bet they could, I bet even Malfoy could smell you across the room" he hissed in her ear. " You are very wet rightnow. He dipped a finger between her folds " What would they all say if they could see you now"

she glared cheeks flushing, she didn’t want to think about the possibility of Malfoy smelling her, he had looked at her quite a few times during potions, maybe he had noticed... no don't think on it, she shook her head, to dispel the thought. he twisted her nipple in punishment. She winced flinching away. He crooned gentling his touch to light stroking and pinching, her eyes fluttered and she pressed herself into his touch. "Thats a good slut" he said out loud. She opened her eyes in shocked outrage "how dare you, I am not a slut"

He arched a dark brow at her. "Are you sure about that, you could have said no to this, he flicked her nipple Then dipped his other hand between her legs. "Sluts are known to have slick cunts and dont wear knickers. he growled in her ear. " "Tell me Miss Granger doesn't that make you a slut" she shook her head he chuckled darkly “a horny little slut that needs to be touched”

———————————————————

He went back to twisting her nipple and then between her thighs. Stroking her clit, he continued this for a bit, her whimpering cries going straight to his cock. He wanted to bury himself into her, but her being a virgin scrapped that plan. He silently apologized to his cock, promising it a long wanking session after this. Maybe he’d be able to get her to suck his cock? Probably not going to happen, but he could imagine.

When her cries turned to breathy gasping, he knew it was time, swiftly thrust his pointer finger into her and curled it Thrusting lightly, she was tight, squeezing it. her cunt would feel fantastic around him. Her little whimpers were music to his ears, thrusting lightly he asked her “Have you ever fingered yourself Miss Granger? Have you ever fucked yourself to completion, under your blankets? do you put up a silencing spell so your roommates can't hear you scream, or do you like the idea of being caught"

his middle finger joined his second she squealed and grabbed a hold of him, sobbing into his shoulder, He groaned, this tiny wiggling woman was close to making him spend himself, just the thought of fucking her had made him incredibly hard, the way she squeezed his fingers, so tight and wet, her whimpers, trying her hardest to stay quiet, but being unable to, he would dream about it tonight.

She gasped feeling something happening, a pressure, almost like she needed to pee but deeper, and sharper, “Please, sir I need to”

“What is it, what do you need, do you need to cum, you will tell me, She gripped at his shoulders her finger nails digging, “I don’t know, I havent” she whimpered 

“ Ahh” he hissed in her ear, “seems, my little know it all, hasn’t ever had a true orgasm before, let me help you”

Curling his fingers, he jack hammered them inside, her eyes widened, the finger nails at his back were now claws at his shoulder. Her spine bend backwards her cunt sucked at his fingers, not wanting to let them go, then a splash, She came apart almost violently, thrashing around sobbing her completion into his ear, his fingers soaked

She jerked against him as his fingers kept plundering her depths, her cunt squeezing his fingers more juices. Wet her thighs and onto the table and no doubt on the floor. She screamed, but it turned into a garbled unintelligible cry Her thighs quivered as She came down from her high. she sobbed lightly, still trembling with after shocks. Her eyes wide open and Her thighs spread across the desk. Boneless, thighs wet with her release. She was truly a sight to behold. His fingers gentled, then finally stopped moving.

His member ached for release but he didn't touch himself. Instead he watched her. She was silent, other than her slight panting, she was dead to the world.

—————————————————————-

She was ruined, he had ruined her, she knew, no amount of masturbating would be able to give her the relief she needed now. He had taken her to such heights with just his fingers. She shivered at the idea of what his cock would be like, his mouth... would he agree to see her again, she wondered if this aroused him, and if so, what did his cock look like. She lay there unmoving for some time he stood still next her, still as a shadow and an unreadable expression on his face. His hand slightly stroking her belly.

A chill broke out on her skin. Her sticky thighs becoming uncomfortable and gross. She closed them and sat up. Swaying slightly. A warm hand layer itself on her back helping her. "Your skin is no longer heated” he murmured quietly, “how do you feel? She blinked up at him. Wondering if he could see into her thoughts. She expected he could. But besides a slight furrowed brow, his dark eyes were bottomless and revealed nothing, unable to explain how she was feeling, She shrugged looking away.

He straightened his spine, to look over her again. His hand on her back dropping away. She shivered missing the warmth of it. But she shook herself, the whole point to this was to cool her skin, letting herself down from the desk, she stumbled a moment but was able to catch herself, her legs still shaky, with a sigh she put her crumpled button up and robes back on, Finally clothed she turned back to him, determined because she was sure he wanted nothing to do with her. This was just a task to him, there was no way he would want to continue. She was the swot, know it all Miss Granger just a student to him.

"Please sir.. please will you obliviate Me"? He stood still a few seconds, something flashed in his eyes, then it was gone. He sneered, "regrets Miss Granger?, if I recall, you did consent, you seemed to have enjoyed yourself" he drawled looking her over head from toe.

She flushed. "Thats the problem" She blurted out not meaning to, but continued because it was too late to take back the words. "It was amazing, and now I wont be able to forget, how good your fingers... feel. I’ll never be able to... she went silent unable to continue and clenched her skirt in her hands, embarrassed. It was like her dream, but so, much better, she didn’t know how she would be able to look at him anymore without remembering his fingers, his lips on her neck. How was she to concentrated during potions? It was unfair., her grades will slip because all she will be able to think about will be him.

It was delightful seeing her like this, all rumpled, hair in disarray, flushed cheeks, aroused and embarrassed. He found he enjoyed it immensely. He could obliviate her, that would be easy. he's an expert in all mind arts, after all, its what made him such a good spy. Seeing her like this, he realized, he wanted to see her like this again, how far did her blush go, he wanted to see her bound to his work desk, he would bring her to so many orgasms and when she would finally beg him to fuck her. instead he would put her under his desk and tell her to suck him off, his dick throbbed at the idea of her sucking him off while he graded papers. It would be a lovely distraction.

She was of age, 18 if he remembered correctly And there was no actual rule against student teacher relationships, frowned upon yes, but it wasn't something he could get in trouble for. it would be consensual after all. No, he would see her again, and when she did finally come back to him, she would have to first learn how to please him.

"I refuse" Her mouth opened in surprise as she looked up at him shocked. Why did he disagree? Surely this would be an inconvenience to him. "Why! What possible reason could you have to not obliviate me, I know you can do it, so why won't you?

"Its rather simple" he smirked, looming over her "You won't be able to forget, and when you inevitably try to orgasm in your bed tonight or with one of those boys, you'll be thinking about my fingers curling inside, or maybe imagining my cock pleasuring you, and you'll come back to me, you'll beg me to fuck you"

She reeled back in shock. Sputtering, before righting herself. Dammit, if that wasn’t an invitation she didn’t know what was, but did he have to be so smug about it. ‘ _Yes he did, he barely touched you and you became putty in his hands, you know you’ll crawl back, maybe literally, but then, you would like that, wouldn’t you_? Her mind was at it again, she felt another rush of heat from between her legs. Lifting her head she glared challenging at her Professor.

He wasn’t wrong, as soon as she got to her room she planned to try to frig herself to completion. Damn him, the thoughts wouldn’t leave her alone, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he would be right about that. Also, did he really think there was someone else, there was nobody else, if he meant Ron, Harry or Neville, she didn't see them that way, or felt she ever could. No, it Just happened to be him that she was having these sexual urges for.

Finding that the conversation was going no where, and that if she stayed any longer she might try crawling into his lap. Gathering her bag, not caring that she was leaving her notebook and pen, and donning her cloak and putting Up the hood,she glances once more at him, announcing curtly “Good evening sir" before storming out of the classroom."

Something fluttered to the ground at her departure, something that looked suspiciously like the color of his potion, he bent down to pick it up,

he chuckled 

“Oh yes Miss Granger, it was a very good evening, how long can you stay away I wonder?

he couldn’t wait to find out. 

he palmed the elusive knickers, they were a matching set. 


	2. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note, I apologize for the confusion with what year this is based, i had originally planned it as before, but then wasn’t sure if that would work with this age range, so we are just going to say that Dumbles survived I haven’t the foggiest how, maybe Severus hid him away, the one at the astronomy tower was a poly juiced order member that was dying of something so took his place, they never found his body right? If i am remembering the book correctly. Through it has been literally years since. So this will be based in their 7th year after the war. K? K.

Italics internal dialogue

Hermione couldn’t sleep, his words circling around in her head like a mantra, so taunting and final. he wouldn’t let her forget. Did he get his jollies off holding her hostage like this, and she did see it that way, he may as well have pulled her soul from her body. Ok, maybe she was exaggerating a little bit, however even with masturbating she had never achieved orgasm like he had tonight to her, with his fingers thrusting into her. A literal puddle surrounding her, its why she was taking a shower.

No one would ever believe her if she told them this happened, and, he was correct in saying she didn’t have to, she wanted to though, and it was her fault taking the potion incorrectly. How did he know it was physical touch, that would cure it. It put all sorts of nasty images in her head. 

She had felt the length of him there the fabric of his trousers, nudging her leg as he played with her body, a literal penis has never crossed her view in real life, only in books. For someone who read as much as she, was it any wonder she had come across a few images of those in various suggestive positions, doing a number of sexual acts, the sheer quantity of playwitch magazines confiscated this year alone. Needless to say she’s seen a few, ‘on paper’ 

What did his look like? Was it longer or thicker, maybe both and what would she like better? Would he show her if she asked... ‘wow granger you really have become a slut, what will you ask him next? If you could hold it and study it Bet he would love that, and here she had come to the showers to wash off and clear her mind, to Drown these thoughts, easier said than done, no matter what, her stream of conscious continued.

So did this mean she had hots for teacher? That dream the other night certainly made it seem so, and he ripped it to shreds in the best or worst way possible, ‘you became a faucet under his fingers don’t you lie Granger you want it again, you want more than just his fingers. It’s true, she couldn’t lie to herself, no matter how hard she tried to. Now what did she do? She wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye, he would know. He would know of all the nasty thoughts she was having about him, of wanted to play with him, study him. have him touch her. 

Curious to see if these thoughts had done more than cause a flush in her cheeks, she pressed a few fingers to her Libia, still finding sticky moisture there, she groaned, sliding her fingers to tap against her clit, her preferred means of getting herself off. While she had never had sex before, she didn’t think she had a hymen anymore, ‘loosing it during horseback riding when she was younger, if she had wanted she would of probably been able to take him, he had only put two fingers inside her, while they were thick, she still felt a sort of emptiness when he was done.  
A feeling that always stayed with her after masturbating, maybe it was her body naturally seeking to be filled with more. Her other hand went to her breast squeezing then lightly flicking her nipple, both her hand and and fingers felt, different, less, she stopped, hand curling in a fist at her waist. She wasn’t able to get herself off, 

Fuck. 

******************************************************************************************************************

Severus Snape resident Potion Master and once Headmaster of the the school, was in a pickle, no doubt Granger would try to avoid him. There was only so much time spent during class where they would be able to interact, though that might be fun, he did so enjoy slinking around his class making sure his dunderheaded students weren’t easing up. Like today, probably the only time he would appreciate a student ingesting too much of a potion. He walked over to said desk, a small puddle lay in the middle, as well as a scrap of paper with bleeding ink, her assignment ruined. 

Pity, it looked unsalvageable. He would have to run more tests. ‘Oh’ 

Dumbledore actually did know he would be asking help of his older students on this project, this was not something he lied about. It really was a trial run to see how the potion would affect someone who had experienced the curse and still suffered after affects, as well as those who had never suffered under it. The last bit was tricky, he didn’t know how he would be able to find someone willing to suffer the curse, then directly after take the potion. That was not a task he would have fall on Miss Grangers shoulders even if he were to pay her, . But she was the perfect candidate for prolonged exposure, and after affect. The thought of it made his blood boil. When he had heard what had been done to her, his heart nearly stopped. Madam Weasley had gotten the take her out, something he had longed imagine doing. 

Turning away from such grim thoughts he went back to the crusk of the problem, he would tell Albus he still needed Granger for more tests, that an unfortunate accident happened and her paper was ruined. And ruined in such a way. He chuckled he may not of told Albus who he planned for helping him with it, he may even disapprove, but the fact was it had already happened. He would let Albus know in the morning, that he would require his Gryffindor golden girl for more human study. He wouldn’t be lying about that either, for he would study her, he would learn all her, and in return, maybe he would let her learn of him.

He had yet to clean up the mess on her desk, waiting till the last minute to do so. The memory still fresh in his mind, she had arched her back so sharply, the gush went from his fingers to her desk, chair and the floor, and on his thighs ‘messy girl’ pleasant surprisal and deep satisfaction from being able to cause such a visceral reaction, left him feeling rather smug.

Many years had passed since he had been with anyone in any sense, a glower transforming his pleased expression. the minute he knew Potter was coming he could sense things begin to change, all small entanglements had been put to rest. Distractions were the last thing he needed, though some lovely as they were. The opportunity to dally with some of the death eater witches was always an option, but none appealed to him, he would instead stay away from the revels unless forced to attend. Now that was behind him, he had somehow survived the war, and was reinstated as Potions Master. 

A quick eviscerate to the puddle on the floor, made it spotless , as if nothing untoward had happened, maybe next time he would have her clean it up, On hand and knee before him, wearing only her skirt, cunt exposed. If they were in a cleaner environment he would maybe order her to lick it off the floor... it was her mess, she should clean it up. 

her scent pervaded his senses. The fabric in his hand? The hard on that had wilted to half mast sprung to attention as if already well trained in the smell of her feminine arousal. He, ‘had’ promised himself a good wank session. Flicking his wrist towards the door, a lock slid in place. Then Slouching behind his desk, he hadn’t had his usual teaching robe on when he had attended to, Miss know it all, no doubt she had felt him, he had been leaning over her. She had been so lovely in her desperation. 

Back at the task at hand, undoing his trousers and untucking his shirt he let out a relieved sigh. knickers in hand he pressed them to his nostrils, the same scent, stronger, his little slut had been aroused, she avoided him when he asked. maybe this had something to do with the dream she had, he never did get to dip into her mind to see what that was about. 

He inhaled again, and lightly pressed his mouth on the fabric, tasting it, salty and sweet, he groaned again his now exposed cock was already dripping precum down his shaft, circling the tip with his finger he spread it around, before wrapping his fist around the base, he jerked himself rapidly, groaning, ever so often changing up the rhythm. He brought the imagined Hermione to the forefront, eyes blown wide from fingering her cunt, in this his imagination, flipped her over. And started smacking her arse. She yelled and squirmed against him, but never pulling away.  
“You are a messy girl miss Granger, look at what you did, he said pointing to the puddle on the desk, holding the back of her head with one hand, he breathed into her ear,  
“Clean your mess up” it was the image of her tongue peaking out of her mouth that did him in. Of her tongue lapping at her own pool of arousal, a disgruntled expression on her face, such a good girl always aiming to please. 

He quickly brought himself to orgasm, her name muffled in the fabric at his lips, his spend covered his upper belly, pooling into his belly button. Just as he was about to evicerate, it with a spell. He paused. Pulling the fabric from his face, he lowered it gently to his sperm covered cock and belly and wiped himself clean. 

The idea of having her wear these nearly hardened his flesh all over again, maybe he would give them back to her in the morning.  
******************************************************************************************************************

He ran into Albus the next day going towards the great hall for breakfast, telling him how he had chosen Granger as his first subject, And during a detention yesterday had her try the first batch, her unfortunate mistake of taking too much, and that the affects didn’t harm, only caused an uncomfortable level of heat. he of course told Albus that he was able to cool her down with a glass of the water and a cooling charm. The unfortunate happenstance, being the glass of water falling over and ruining the documented reaction. when the Wily old wizard asked why she couldn’t just get rid of the water damage, the not outright lie came smoothly in response 

“She had thought that the assignment given wasn’t that important and she had used regular muggle paper, and a pen, not a waterproofed form of writing, like our parchment and quills are spelled to be” Dumbledore nodded  
“It might be prudent this time Severus to explain to her what it is you are trying to do, he paused, “no in fact, why don’t I, tell Miss Granger, yes that’s what I’ll do” mind made up he patted him on the back, 

“I’ll request Miss Granger see me and talk to her about how important this new potion can be. Now off you go my boy and eat some breakfast, you look a little peaky”

Dumbledore strolled away completely unaware of his inner turmoil. 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading, this one had been bugging me and it really wanted me to fix it, I posted this before but it wasn’t good enough, so I scrapped it then re wrote it, I will probably notice 10 different things I don’t like after I post it. But I want to get it up there. this is a reworking of the story I posted some time ago, it’s more dubious consent and less noncon, I might continue, maybe it will have 2 more chapters, Besides this I had been working on another Hermione ship, that one with the Lestrange brothers, I do have chapter 3 for Oatmeal ready to go. So those of you who liked that nasty little fic will get something soon. 
> 
> Till then
> 
> Bibikitten224


End file.
